Spell Gone Wrong
by Bionic Egypt
Summary: Jack tries to prank Bunny, but it goes horribly, horribly wrong. How wrong? Try asking Jackie Frost.


**So I've decided that since I'm going as Fem!Jack Frost for Halloween that I'd write something where Jack got turned into a chick and this is what happened . . . Um, tada? Anyway, so enjoy **_**Spell Gone Wrong**_**.**

* * *

Spell Gone Wrong

Jack

This was gonna be epic! That stupid Kangaroo wouldn't know what hit him. I snickered quietly to myself as the rabbit in question hopped into my line of sight in response to a note 'Tooth' had left him earlier that morning.

"Alright Shelia, where are ya? Ya told me this was important," he called. I had to try really, really hard not to laugh as I thought about what was going to happen.

With a wave of my hand and a soft puff of snow, I sent out a spell toward the Easter Bunny. I had found an old spell book in North's library two weeks ago and had found the perfect one to use against Bunny. He looked around a bit more before his eyes finally rested on me.

"Whatcha doing here, Frostbite?" he demanded. "Did ya get the note from Tooth, too?"

"No," I laughed. "I sent it."

"What did ya do that for?! Don' ya know how many days I've got 'til Easter?!" Bunny growled –heehee a bunny growled –huffing in anger.

"Come on, you've still got two months, Kangaroo," I reasoned as the snowflake drifted along, almost landing on his ear. Wait for it . . . wait for it . . .

But just as the snowflake was about to hit him, the rabbit moved. Darn it! Why couldn't he just stay still? But then the wind, ever helpful, blew the snowflake towards Bunny. Okay, he should get hit any second now . . .

"Wha are ya staring at, ya gumbie?" Bunny demanded, crossing his arms. "This'd better be important, otherwise I'm liable to hit ya upside the head with me boomerang."

"Oh, I just wanted a chat," I said nonchalantly. "Besides, I think you'll love this trick I'm planning against North."

That got his attention. "I'm listening . . ."

With a bright smile I rattled off my newest idea for a prank against North –I actually did have an idea, but I was really just stalling for time. A few seconds later, the unthinkable happened.

The snowflake hit _me_.

I felt the effects immediately. Everything got blurry and the color leeched out of everything. Was Bunny getting taller? The world spun quickly as darkness overcame my vision.

Bunny

Jack started telling me about a prank he wanted to pull on North. I had to admit, it was a good plan. But then a stray snowflake hit him right in between the eyes. At first I hadn't thought anything of it –Jack was a winter sprite, he was immune to snow –but then the boy fell to his knees.

"Frostbite? I swear, if this is joke, it ain't funny," I warned. But I knew it wasn't a joke when Jack's eyes slid shut and his staff fell out of his grasp. The boy never let go of the stick before, not in all my time of knowing him.

I quickly grabbed both him and the staff and opened up a tunnel. Maybe North could figure out what happened. He was –and I hated to admit it –a better medic than I was. I jumped into the tunnel and slid toward the pole.

Seconds later –though in my worried state it felt like an eternity –I hopped back out of the tunnel. Now I was on the main floor of North's factory. When I glanced back at Jack, I saw he was covered with a thin layer of frost. What was going on? Did one snowflake really cause all of this?

I managed to find North in his private workshop. He was working on some sort of ice-train-thing, but it could wait. I set Jack down on the ground gently and coughed loudly to get North's attention.

"What is going on?" he questioned, looking back at me. When he saw Jack, he frowned. "What happened to Jack?"

"I dunno," I admitted. "He just collapsed when we were talking."

"Let us take him to infirmary," North decided, snapping his fingers. "Phil! Come get Jack!"

A very large yeti came in and picked up Jack, who was now completely encased in ice. I could barely see him through the thick layer.

* * *

"How is he?" I asked. I hated the sound of worry in my voice –Jack would be fine –but I couldn't get rid of it.

North actually had the audacity to laugh. "Jack is . . . fine. But Jack is not Jack anymore."

"What do ya mean? How can Frostbite not be Jack anymore?" I demanded. What was North talking about?

North chuckled again, making me even angrier. "Go see for self," he suggested. I took his suggestion and hopped into the room. One look at Jack had me confused. The ice was gone, and his pale complexion was back to normal, but it took me a second to realize why North had been laughing. When I did, I had to burst out laughing as well. This was ridiculous!

Jack slowly came to during my outburst, making me laugh all the harder.

Jack

Ugh, my head hurt . . . But as soon as I registered the pain, it left, making me sigh in relief. Then I heard someone laughing. I forced my eyes open to see Bunny of all people standing there, hollering in laughter.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily. "Wait a minute, how did I get to the pole? And why does my voice sound funny?!"

Bunny tried to answer through his laughter, but he couldn't. Instead, he just gestured to the huge mirror across the room. I unsteadily got to my feet before gripping my staff tightly. Thankfully someone had thought to put it within reach. But when I was finally standing in front of the mirror, I recoiled in horror.

"That's not me!" I yelled. The image reflected in the glass mouthed the words with me. "That can't be me!"

"Oi, mate, that's you!" Bunny laughed.

I glared at him before looking back into the mirror. Oh god, that spell really backfired . . . It was supposed to hit Bunny, not me! I tilted my head, and the reflection did the same. My reflection had my bright blue eyes, and my white-silver hair. It had my pale skin and the same expression of horror I knew I had on my face. But the hair belonging to the figure in the mirror was a lot longer than mine. It was almost down to their hips. And there was one huge difference between me and my reflection . . .

My reflection was a girl.

"NO!" I yelled again, turning away from the mirror. "No, this can't be happening! I can't be . . . Jackie Frost!"

Bunny just howled in laughter. I crossed my arms in defiance. This was _not _funny! I couldn't be a girl. It wasn't possible. That spell was supposed to get rid of Bunny's fur, not turn me into a girl! Eventually Bunny stopped laughing long enough to tell me I had to leave the room. That made me freak out again.

"No, I can't leave here! What if the others see me? Oh god, what if Jamie sees me like this!"

Bunny just shook his head. "North's already seen ya mate. Or should I say Shelia."

"You stupid Kangaroo! That spell was supposed to hit you and make your fur fall out, not turn me into a freakin chick!" I hissed.

"Ya were trying to get rid of me fur? Looks like ya got your just desserts," Bunny laughed. "Come on Frostbite, let's go see the rest of the gang."

Before I could object, Bunny grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. He dragged me to the main floor of the factory, where everyone was waiting. I hid in the shadows while Bunny assured Tooth and Sandy that I was okay.

"Come on out!" North laughed. "Come Jack, I have present for you."

What kind of present, I had to wonder. Why would North give me a present? It was months before Christmas. But I had no choice in the matter because a yeti pushed me out of the shadows, sending me sprawling onto the floor. Thank god my hood was up.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Tooth asked. I felt a light hand grab my arm and help me sit up. I kept my head down, hoping that she couldn't see my face.

"Hey Tooth," I said, still looking at the ground. There was no way I was showing them how I looked now.

"What's wrong Jack?" Tooth questioned. "You sound different."

"Um yeah," I said, trying to make my voice lower than the high-pitched crap that it was now. "I was just sick. I'm better now."

"Ah come on Frostbite, just take off your hood," Bunny joked, reaching a furry paw over to me and yanking my hood down. Tooth and Sandy gasped as they saw me.

"Surprise?" I tried with a sheepish smile.

Baby Tooth, who had been flying above Tooth's shoulder, squeaked and fell out of the air. Sandy conjured a dream sand smiley face and had it laugh. Tooth giggled for a second before covering her mouth, trying to stop her laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," I grumbled. "But it isn't funny."

"Come on mate, we're just having a little fun," Bunny joked. "Besides, it's not like you're wearing a dress or anything."

"Well, not yet," North muttered. That's when I flipped out.

"What?! No, I am not wearing a dress! Never gonna happen!" I exclaimed, startling the Guardian of Wonder.

"Okay, okay, no dress. How about leggings and blue top, eh?"

"Oh, and I can do his makeup!" Tooth chirped. Sandy conjured a picture of a comb, letting us all know he could work on my hair.

I sighed. There was no talking them out of this. "Fine, but I don't want to look too girly, okay?"

Everyone smiled, letting me know that this wasn't going to be too fun for me.

Jamie

"He'll be here, he promised!" I insisted. Jack still hadn't shown up, and my friends were starting to doubt he was coming.

"Maybe he's just busy or something," Claude suggested.

"Late late, Jack late!" Sophie chanted, twirling around with her stuffed rabbit.

I smiled. Even though she was annoying sometimes, I still loved her. "Come on guys, maybe he's at the park."

"I've got to go home," Pippa said.

"Yeah, so do we," the twins chorused. They all left, leaving just Cupcake, Sophie, and me. Cupcake looked at me guiltily.

"I've gotta go too," she said apologetically. "My parents were expecting me home a few minutes ago."

"It's okay. I'll tell you guys if Jack shows up," I promised. She left, sparing one last glance back. Now it was just me and Sophie.

"Look look look!" she chirped, pointing toward the sky. I glanced up, seeing a dark blue dot slowly getting bigger as it came closer. Hey, I knew that splotch of blue. It was . . .

"Jack!" I called, waving. "Hey, I knew you'd come!"

Jack came to a landing a few yards away. His head was covered with his hood and there was something different about his clothes. Had he changed out of his normal outfit?

"Hey Jack, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing's wrong," he grumbled. Jack's voice sounded higher, almost girlish. "I'm fine . . ."

"Why do you sound like a girl?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Jack sighed, striding over closer to me. "Because a prank I was trying to pull on Bunny messed up and did this to me," he explained, pulling down his hood. When I saw him, I had to laugh.

Jack Frost was a girl!

"Are –are you wearing makeup?" I chuckled.

Jack was in fact wearing makeup. His (her?) eyes were painted blue and silver, making them look much larger than they actually were and his (again, her?) mouth was painted a pale pink. His (her?) hair was waist length and curled. Jack's clothes were different too. Instead of his (her?) normal dark blue hoodie, Jack was now wearing a frilly midnight blue top with a v-neckline with a hood and his (still, her?) frayed brown pants were replaced with fitted tan leggings.

"This isn't funny," Jack grumbled as I started laughing. "Shut up, Jamie! How would you like it if you woke up as a girl?!"

"So what, are you still Jack Frost, or did you change your name?" I laughed.

"The others have started calling me Jackie," she mumbled. "Jackie Frost, can you believe it?"

"Well, Jackie, how come you're a girl?"

She sighed. "I was trying out a spell that I found in an old book in North's library. It was supposed to get rid of Bunny's fur for about a week, but it hit me instead. When I woke up, I was a girl. Now Tooth constantly wants to do my makeup, Sandy wants to style my hair, and North keeps designing me new clothes."

Jackie

I wasn't lying about the Guardians obsessing over my new girl-status. They had all been constantly redoing my new look, making me try on different outfits and different styles. It had been so annoying. But now I was hanging out with Jamie, so maybe I could turn this day around.

"Hey, wanna have a snowball fight?" I suggested, conjuring up a handful of snow. "You can throw first."

Jamie smiled as he took the snowball. "Thanks Jackie," he teased. With a well aimed toss, he hit me in the chest.

"It's on!" I hollered good-naturedly, throwing my own snowball at him. In minutes, an all-out war between us was going on. It ended up with Jamie completely buried underneath a mound of snow.

"Help!" he squeaked. I rushed over and dug him out in seconds. Once Jamie was back on his feet, he laughed. "That was awesome, Jackie!"

"Jackie Jackie Jackie!" Sophie chirped, bouncing around.

I laughed. "Soph, my name isn't really Jackie. I'm still Jack."

"Jackie!" she insisted stubbornly. "You Jackie!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay kiddo, I'm Jackie. But only for a little while; I'm gonna turn back in about a week or so."

"Why a week?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Because that's how long the spell was supposed to last on Bunny," I explained.

"Oh. So now I've got an older sister instead of an older brother?" he asked with a grin. "Cool."

"No pun intended?" I joked, tapping my staff on the ground to create a frost pattern on the snow.

"Right," Jamie giggled.

We ended up making snow angels until the kids had to go home.

* * *

"NO!" I shouted, looking at North's latest creation.

"But is very fashionable, no?" he asked. I could tell he was actually worried it didn't look good.

I sighed. "North, it looks great, but I can't wear that."

"Why not? I think it is very you," he countered.

I shook my head, looking back at the outfit he wanted me to wear today. It was pretty, I'd give him that, but there was no way I was going to wear a dress.

Yeah, you heard me right. North had made me a dress. It was floor length, dark blue with pale white snowflakes going up and down the skirt. The sleeves were off-the-shoulder and the neckline was rimmed in gray-brown fur. It was paired with a matching cloak.

"North, I can't wear a dress," I tried to say once more. "I'm a guy!"

"Not for 'nother three days," he countered. "For now, you are girl and girls wear dresses. It is either dress or underwear."

I grumbled under my breath about how if it hadn't been for the fact I was currently a girl I would have gladly gone with the underwear option. But eventually North forced me to take the dress and go into the changing room (why did he even have a changing room? What was wrong with the bathroom?)

* * *

"Well," I mused, staring at my reflection. "I'd date me."

Everyone laughed at that. The dress North made fit me perfectly, no surprise there. Tooth had done my makeup again, making me look like a supermodel. And Sandy had pinned my hair up in pin curls, letting the bottom layer fall free. I had to admit, I was a pretty hot girl.

"Well, at least I've got a camera," Bunny said as I turned to face the group. Before I could protest, he snapped a photo.

"Stupid Kangaroo!" I yelped, lunging for the camera. He just held it up out of my grasp. When I tried to use my staff to grab it, he handed it to North, who held it far out of my reach.

"You guys aren't going to let me live this down, are you?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"Not on your nelly," Bunny laughed. "This'll come back to haunt ya, Frostbite."

"Ugh!" I groaned. After a few more tries, I gave up on getting the camera. Thank god the Guardians didn't have a Facebook page. I had seen how some pictures floated around to everyone on that website. People across countries had gotten embarrassing images of people they didn't even know.

"When I turn back, you're all going to be frozen for a week," I vowed. And I meant it. Even Sandy and Tooth were going to be followed by a snow-filled wind for days.

* * *

"Oi, Frostbite! Wake up!" Bunny demanded, shaking me awake with one of his fuzzy paws.

I sat up groggily. "Wha do you want?" I asked sleepily. My eyes widened as I realized that my voice had changed back to normal.

I hurried over to the huge mirror and grinned. Yes! I was me again! I was Jack, not Jackie! No more dresses or makeup for yours truly!

"Yes! I'm a guy again!" I cheered, doing a little victory dance right there in front of the mirror.

"Oh rack off," Bunny grumbled. "I get it, ya not a Shelia anymore. But ya don' need to have a seizure or anything."

"I'm not having a seizure; I'm doing a victory dance. People do those when they're happy."

"Whatever," Bunny said with a sly grin on his face. "But I still got the pictures of you all dolled up from the last week."

"BUNNY!"

* * *

**And that's that! I couldn't really figure out what to do after the whole snowball fight part, so this is what I came up with. But I'm still going as Fem!Jack, so all is well. I've got a stick that I'm going to paint, and I've still got to get the hoodie, but this is gonna be EPIC! YES! *clears throat* Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~C**


End file.
